1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to information databases. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for database registration.
2. Background Information
A database can be an integral part of an information system. For example, a database can store information regarding a person such as an identification number corresponding to the person, the person's name, contact information regarding the person (e.g., address data, telephone number, e-mail address, etc.), the person's Social Security number (which may or may not be the same as the employee identifier), the date of birth of the person, and so on. Such a database can be part of an information system of an entity such as a commercial enterprise, a financial company, a non-profit organization, a governmental entity, an individual, and so on. For example, a bank or other financial institution can store customer information in a database. As another example, a retail operation (e.g., a store, an online merchant, a mail order catalog operation, an individual proprietor, etc.) can include a database as part of an information system storing customer and/or potential customer information. As another example, a company can maintain an information system including a database that stores information about employees.
An entity having an information system including a first database may have a need to create a second database. For example, a company may have an employee database that stores information regarding the employee such as the employee name, an identifier of the employee (e.g., an employee identification number), the employee's office address, the employee's phone number, and so on. The entity can decide to implement an electronic procurement system that requires information about the employees authorized to use the electronic procurement system. The electronic procurement system can require that the employee information be stored in another database, i.e., a database storing information required by the electronic procurement system. Known methods of populating an electronic procurement system database include having an employee register as a new user and enter the required information into the database. The information entered into the electronic procurement system database may need to be validated, however, by system administrators to verify the accuracy of the employee data, rights of the employee, and so on. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for database registration.